A Midnight Stroll
by Suzanne of Dragons Breath
Summary: Continuation of "Spies Love." Set immediately where it left off.


Title: A Midnight Stroll Author: Suzanne of Dragon's Breath Rating: PG-13 Summary: Sequel to "Spies Love". I recommend that it be read first, but this can be a stand alone fic too. Author's Note: Its here.You guys asked for it and I've finally finished it! If you didn't like the fluff in the last piece look out baby, cause I'm just getting started! And yes, this is short. Don't forget to respond!  
  
Suzanne of Dragon's Breath  
  
~*~  
  
Raoul and Buri's Wedding Celebration Steadfast  
  
The celebration was winding down, Raoul and Buri having already snuck away to retire for the night. As the song ended Domitan of Masbolle led his dance partner, Keladry of Mendalan off the dance floor. "I believe you said you wanted to talk about us Kel?" Dom asked.  
  
Kel arched an eyebrow. "I thought that you had forgotten or.maybe you had changed your mind." Kel said, her voice decrescendoing as she finished her statement, her eyes to the floor as the continued walking towards the barracks.  
  
Dom stopped and placed a finger under her chin, lifting it so their eyes could meet. "Kel, I remember all the good things that you say. Wanting to talk about us and our feelings I consider to be a good thing."  
  
Kel flushed, glad for the darkness that hid it. "You remember things I say?" Dom nodded.  
  
"Why don't you change into practice clothes and we'll go for a ride."  
  
Kel nodded. Glancing around furtively, Dom lowered his head and placed a quick kiss to her lips before continuing to the men's barracks. Kel stood with her mouth agape. Shaking her head she returned to her quarters, not surprised to see Tobe asleep on a pallet in her room, his blanket over his head.  
  
Quietly the Lady Knight shut the door, avoiding waking Tobe and having to answer his questions. She began working at the gown, her usually nimble fingers slowed by excitement and the lack of practice she had at this. She cursed under her breath as she slipped out of the gown and the paraphernalia that went with it. Reaching into the travel bag at the end of her bed she pulled on her most comfortable pair of breeches and a long sleeved shirt. Her mused hair fell into her eyes. Quickly she looked into a mirror.  
  
Her hair was growing longer. "As apposed to shorter." She mumbled to herself. She studied her reflection.  
  
'What could Dom see in me? I'm not pretty like the court ladies. My hair is short and I don't act like most females do!' she thought to herself. She shook her head at her thoughts.  
  
Allowing herself one last glance Kel left, softly shutting the door behind her. She padded softly to where her horses were stabled with The Own's.  
  
Grabbing her tack Kel began preparing Hoshi for the ride. She normally would take Peachblossom but being so close to the border meant one never knew when an attack might come.  
  
Walking her outside she quickly located Dom. Grinning to each other they pulled up hoods from their burnooses. "Follow me!" Dom whispered.  
  
They mounted and trotted steadily to the gate and were let out. Kel brought Hoshi alongside Dom and his mare, Firestorm or Storm. "Where are we going?" Kel questioned.  
  
"Not too far, just far enough so that they can't see us from the fort." They continued on, only the sound of crickets and tree frogs breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly Dom dismounted, motioning for Kel to do the same. Lifting a low hanging branch he urged Kel and Hoshi under before following with his own mare. Kel blinked, surprised as they entered a small clearing, the only light provided by the moon and stars.  
  
A large weeping willow stood in the middle of the clearing, and placing an arm around Kel Dom led them to it. Releasing Storm's reins and trusting the mare not to wander too far he sat at the base of the tree, leaning against its trunk, motioning for Kel to do the same. She sat and leaned back as well, peering at the stars she could see through the branches. She took a deep breath and sighted happily.  
  
"Its beautiful here!" She exclaimed softly, not wanting to disturb the serenity of the field.  
  
"Yes it is." Dom said, and leaned in, pausing scant inches away from Kel's lips. "Kel?" He breathed.  
  
Leaning in she closed the small gap between them. When the kiss broke they were both left panting to catch their breath.  
  
The pale moonlight fell over the two, providing just enough light that they could make out the others facial features.  
  
"That was..." Kel broke off, trying to find the words to express the way that she felt. "Amazing!" She decided on finally, running a hand over her head.  
  
Dom pulled her closer and his hand, acting of its own will ran itself over where Kel's own had. "I think I like your hair when it's long like this." He murmured in her ear.  
  
Kel flushed and was glad that the pale light didn't allow Dom to see it. "But then," he continued, "you've always looked beautiful to me."  
  
She looked up at him shyly through her lowered eyelids. Dom opened his arms and Kel allowed herself to enter his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. She leaned back comfortably against what she could feel through his shirt was a well-muscled chest.  
  
She turned slightly to look at him. "I remember when I first started riding with The Own, at Haresfield?" Dom nodded showing he remembered. "You gave me the pastry. I remember when we shook hands you didn't try to test my strength like so many do. I remember realizing that I was going to enjoy my time with The Own."  
  
"I remember watching you tilt with Raoul. I was amazed that you didn't fly as much as you could have!"  
  
Kel chuckled slightly. "Afterwards I was in the woman's bath. When I got out some serving women offered to take me to a temple of the Goddess and get the man who did it to me. Do you know how long it took me to convince them that the bruises were from tilting and the scars from the griffon?" She shook her head. "But one of the things that I remember the most is how you were always there, giving me food, explaining things or just being there with me." She looked at the moon. "We should get back now."  
  
Dom sighed, not wanting her out of his arms. "You're right. Tomorrow will come early." They stood and held each other. "Just so that you know, I plan on courting you Kel."  
  
She grinned at him and kissed him before heading to lead Hoshi back to the path they had taken. "I look forward to it."  
  
End!  
  
Don't forget to respond! 


End file.
